Weasels, Mice, and Aardvarks Oh my!
by CobaltHeart
Summary: Summary:The ninja of Kohna talk about their favorite animals.  It's ItaHina,  TenNeji, and a little itsy bit of ShinoTemari and SakNar. Hinata's POV. Rated T for cuteness and fluff. Slight AU. Look out for a for the prequal'Play Date'.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, none of the characters are mine. Oh yeah I own the fact I'm working on this instead of the other two stories I need to be working on.**

**Summary: The ninja of Kohna talk about their favorite animals. It's just for cuteness though, an ideal look for fluff. It's ItachixHinata, TenTenxNeji, and a little itsy bit of ShinoxTemari and SakuraxNaruto. Hinata's POV. Like I said cuteness and fluff.**

**Note:This is AU, kinda. Itachi is still around, and the Uchiha's are not ALL dead. Sakura and Ino are friends. Everyone is in the same grade, but their ages still vary, but to help with the plot yet's jump their ages up a year, Ex: Rookie 9 would be 13 not 12. And lastly, Hinata does NOT like Naruto. Maybe a little more than kinda...enjoy.**

Everyone walked in and sat in their usual seats, I sat in the 3rd to last row, infront of Neji-nii, and between Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. Kiba was already asleep, so was Shikamaru-san, who sat infront of me. Sakura-san and Ino-san sat right beside each, Naruto-kun sat beside his pink haired crush. On the other side of Shikamaru-san was Choji-san, he was munching on chips, with Rock Lee beside him, trying to persude him that it'd be ''youthful'' to share. TenTen-chan smiled and waved at me, sitting beside my niisan, on the otherside of an very pretty exchange student named, Temari.

And in the last row were our neighbors, Sasuke-kun and a seat away from him was his big brother Itachi-kun. I felt bad for Itachi, cause he had to listen to all the begining stuff again, he was already ANBU, but their father made him watch over his younger brother because there was someone slowly killing off the Uchihas. Both of them sat there, staring blankly at the chalkboard but then Itachi turned and saw me, I blushed when I saw him wink at me, turning so he wouldn't see.

A few moments passed and my blush faded away, though it sounded like he was chuckling behind me. I sighed in relief when I saw Iruka-sensai walk in, everyone quietened down and he smiled, "Good morning class."

I mumbled along with everyone else, "Mor-ning Ir-Iruka-sensai."

A moment or so late, Naruto yelled, "Hey Iru-nii!!"

Our brown haired sensai smiled and nodded, "Hello Naruto. Now since nearly everyone did such a great job on yesterdays test, we're going to take it easy today. Okay?" Everyone nodded, "So, we're going to learn more about each other, it's important to know your future teammates. So we're all going to talk about our favorite animal."

I felt the atmosphere in the room relax, Kiba and Shikamaru snored a little louder in answer. Unfourtatly, that cause sensai to notice that they were asleep. "Kiba." I whispered, "Kiba-kun." No answer, I frowned. I don't want Kiba-kun to get in trouble. "Wake up, please." Still no answer, I sigh, knowing the only thing to do. I grab the string around my neck, a gift from Hana-chan, after the first time her brother got in trouble, and lift the shiny silver whistle up to my mouth, "Kiba, if yo-you don't w-wa-wake I will bl-blow the whi-whistle." Still no answer. I galnce out of the corner of my eye, Iruka-sensai is still trying to wake up Shikamaru-san.

The whistle is cold againt my mouth, I suck in air through my nose and blow it out into the metal noise-maker. A split second later Kiba shoots up, "Wha-"

**-THUMP-**

I watch as he falls to the floor his eyes wide and wild, "Yo-you wou-wouldn't wake u-up. Go-gomen ne." I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and I blushed.

Kiba grinned and stuck is finger in his ear and shook it. "It's fine, better than getti-" He stopped when he saw a shadow above him.

"Trouble? Kiba Inuzka?"

Kiba coughed and glanced up and the looming figured, I bit my lip, "Iru-Iruka-sen-senai. Ki-Kiba-kun is aw-awake se-see?"

The brown haired teacher smiled gently and the me, "I see that Hinata, I thank you for waking him."

I blush and stare at my desk. "I-it's not-nothing. I'm us-used to it. Puh-please, do-don't be ma-mad at him."

"I'll let it pass this time, since you so politely asked." He turned and frowned at Kiba and added, "Next time I won't let it pass though, isn't that right Shikmaru?"

I turned to look at the boy, but he was sleeping again. I smiled, when I heard sensai sigh, I felt bad for him, but I secretly think he enjoys this. I could hear Kiba getting back into his chair.

"Hina-hime."

I turn to look at Neji, "Ha-hai niisan?"

He frowned, "You shouldn't of help Inuzuka, your father would not like it."

"Bu-but niisan." His eyes showed that he understood, but didn't want me to get into **more** trouble with ChichiUe. "I-I know. Ari-arigato."

He nodded and motioned for me to watch our sensai. I turned and listened as he started with Choji, who answered with, a bear. Next was Shikamaru who answered with a 'This is so troublesome.' Then mumbled, 'Deer'.

I couldn't wait to hear my niisan's friend Lee's answer, it seemed nearly everyone was listening when he answered. He grinned, his white teeth gleaming, "The youthful green turtle is my dearest animal friend."

I smiled, that was just, so Rock Lee. It almost sounded like Neji-niisan snorted behind me, it couldn't be, niisan wouldn't snort in public.

When it was Ino's turned she answered with 'Hummingbirds'. she continued by saying, 'cause they pollentate the flowers in my Okaasan's garden.'

I figured Sakura would answer with the same reply, seeing as she seemed to copy her blonde friend, hoping to fit in too. I couldn't say anything bad about that though. She softly spoke,"I really like kitsunes." The pink haired girl looked down and blushed, I looked over and smiled, maybe she wasn't so bad.

"Really, Sakura-chan?! I like them too!" I smiled at Naruto's cheerful reply, blushing for him.

I watched as Sakura looked down at the table, "I know..." She sighed then turned and smiled at him.

I smiled wider, maybe Naruto-kun and Sakura-san had a chance, I hope so. I turned to look out the window, already knowing Kiba's answer, dogs, anyone would know that. As I turned a cobalt gaze caught mine he raised his eyebrow at my smile, and I blushed and looked down, turning back to my desk. "Hinata?"

I jumped, "Ha-ha-hai sen-sensai?!"

He smiled gently, at me, "It's your turn. What's your favorite animal?"

I blush, not really wanting to say, it's rather embarassing. "U-umm.." Should I? Shouldn't I? I doubt anyone could figure it out. But what if someone asked. Oh no! That wouldn't be good. "It-it's..."Just say it Hinata, you can do it, just answer. "th-the...I-I...li-like we-wea-weasels." My face feels like its going to explode its so hot.

It feels like everyone is staring at me, oh gosh, do they know?? They can't know. Breath, breath Hinata, breath. "Interesting choice, Hinata. Very different. Would you like to explain why?"

Okay now I don't think I have any color on my face. I shake my head, and hope he drops it. I am not about to explain that weasels are my favorite animal because there's a certain _weasel_ that happens to sneak into my room and comfort me after my father yells at me. That there's a certain _weasel_ that takes me to places I've never been before. A certain _weasel_ that makes me feel better, important, by mearly talking to me. Oh no there's no way I'm going to explain that's why they're my favorite animal.

I breath, good, it's Shino's turn. I think he's mad at Iruka-sensai for freaking me out cause he's glaring at him. "Shino...what's your...favorite animal?" A glaring Shino is never fun, I know that for sure.

He opens his mouth, "An aardvark."

**-THUMP-**

I fell out of my chair, a new respect for Kiba, this hurts. I can hear everyone laughing at me now. I can't believe I fell out of my chair...

**-THUMP-**

And so did Kiba, okay I don't think it's just me, I hear no laughing, everyone has gone into a state of shock, even niisan is twitching, the exchange stundent is laughing though, yes we have gone into a state of shock. I look around, Iruka-sensai has his mouth wide open, I turn and look at Sasuke-kun, he's just sitting there, though his navy eyes wider than usual. I slowly look at Itachi, he looks at me, his cobalt eyes laughing at me, I look down, good, I'm not in a skirt, I look back at him blushing, 'A weasel?' He mouths and raises a sleek dark blue eye brow, I blush crimson and turn my focus on getting into my chair.

I look up and Shino is offering me his hand, I look at him, his glasses have slid down his nose, so I can see his gold-hazel eyes, he rolls them and helps me up. "I like bugs."

I smile shyly at him, "Sh-shino, th-that was..." I search for the right word, "Th-that was fu-funny."

From are postion I can see down his coat collar to see his is smirking. "Thank you Hina-hime."

I sit in my seat, nearly everyone has recovered from the shock, now that they know he wasn't being serious. I turn and look at my other friend, "Kiba-kun..." I sigh. "Ir-Iruka-sensai?"

He blinks and eyes Shino cautiously, "You can leave him be for now, Hinata." I nod, and look at my friend again, poor Kiba, twice in one day, that's far from the record, but the floor hurts. "Temari-san, would you care to mention what your favorite animal is?"

She laughs, her face still red from her laughter, "I think I gotta agree with bug-boy here. I like aardvarks too." Temari smiles and winks at Shino when he turns to look at her.

Shino shrugs and looks at her, "Guess it is a popular creature."

He smirks and she laughs, they'd make a good couple. Shino's older than what people think, he was away for few years to help his dad collect a special species of bugs, so he didn't start the academy at the right age, he actually the same age as niisan.

Sensai seems a little disturbed, I do feel bad for him, but I think its funny. "TenTen?"

She smiles and I see her glance at Neji from the corner or her thick lashed eyes, "I like gray doves."

Neji turns and looks at her, a small smile, one most people wouldn't notice, on his face. "Interesting," he paused for a moment before continuing, "I like swans."

It looked like TenTen-chan was fighting back a blush or a big grin, I'm not sure, from my spot, I could see Neji reach over the grasp TenTen's hand beneath their desk, I smiled at the two, happy for them, in my opinion it was about time.

It was the last row now, I wasn't sure what either of the Uchiha brother's would say, I didn't even know if they would answer. "Sasuke?"

The blacker haired, and younger Uchiha, looks up at are Iruka and stares at him, gee for someone so cheerful and hyper when it's just me, niisan, him, and his ankiki, he's so condensending and, well, creepy in public. Though I do understand that, he, like I, have a clan name to uphold, where as Itachi would kill whoever saw him acting weird and niisan would glare them to dearh. He glances at his brother and then stares blankly, "Sharks."

Strange I never would of thought Sasuke would like sharks, I figured he'd be more of a snake boy, or maybe wolves, but not sharks. I wonder if sensai is going to ask Itachi. I watch as Iruka turns to look at Itachi, I guess trying to see if he wants to answer or not. "So It-itachi," did sensai just stutter, Itachi-kun isn't that scary is he? "would you like to inform us as to wh-what your favorite animal is?"

I saw Itachi raise his eyebrow and give Iruka-sensai a 'Do-you-expect-me-to-respnd-to-that?' look and but opened his mouth. "A little shy mice." He turns to me and smirks, Oh gosh, is he serious, he remembers that?! That was years ago!! Okay, really breath Hinata, he can't remember.

Irukra, seemed to stare at me, his eyebrows knitted with curiosity, and his eyes sparkling with it too, that and concern. I felt my niisan look at me then turn and glare at Itachi, for freaking me out. "Ni-nice choice?"

His cobalt eyes grin at me, "I wouldn't mind explaining, if you wished."

"N-no!" I yell, everyone turns to me, I blush and stare at the desk, "I-I me-mean...i-it's ta-time for lu-lunch." Bad excuse, bad, bad excuse.

I stare at the wood until everyone turns, "Hinata, is right. I'm sorry Itachi, maybe after lunch."

He shrugs, and I turn to glare at him, though it just makes his eyes laugh harder at me, darn it! Neji-niisan's glare scares the crud outta me and we have the **same** eyes!! I've seen my glare though, I was talking with Naruta-kun and he 'poofed' into me and glared, then 'poofed' back and started laughing. But, now he nearly pees his pants when I glare at him now, weak my foot, I never knew how soft someone is compared to a tree.

I narrow my eyes, "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!" Eep, I didn't just yell did I?

"Hina-hime," I turn to look at my niisan blushing like crazy, I did just yell that. "you realize you did not stutter? But no one is laughing at you."

I growl in the back of my throat, okay weasel's are annoying like stucky gum on your shoe. "So-sorry ni-niisan."

I sigh in relief when the lunch bell rings. I grab my bag with homemade ramen and a small bag of no-bake cookies. And walk out the door, towards a tree in the back, where I normally sit with Shino-kun, I glance at him, he's walking with the exchange student, that's okay. I really don't think I want to sit with anyone today.

I close my eyes when I feel the warm bark of the tree against my back, the warmth coming through my shrit and jacket. I can't believe I just yelled for no reason in class, stupid weasel. Stupid, arrogant weasel. Stupid, arrogant, macho, weasel. Stupid, arrogant, macho, cute, weasel. Arrogant, macho, cute funny, weasel. Macho, cute, funny, caring, weasel. Cute, funny, caring, warm, weasel.

I sigh I really got it bad, don't I. I can feel him sitting beside me, his warm arm beside mine, wait...my eyes fly open. "You!" I turn and glare, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I?"

"You know what."

"No who is What? I don't believe I've met him."

I sigh, "Your a jerk!"

He smirked, "You don't stutter when your mad."

"Wh-what?" I blink, I didn't stutter did I? I narrow my eyes, "Do-don't cha-change the to-topic."

I blinked again, was his face this close earlier? "So...you like weasels?"

He smirked, his stupid little teasing smirk. His stupid little teasing mark, that was just really cute. No, bad Hinata, bad. "Wh-what's it to y-you?"

He shruged, his face even closer to mine, oh gosh it getting hot in here or is it just me, can someone turn on a fan please! "Nothing really. But why is that particular animal, out of thousands it _your_ favorite. It seemed when it was your turn you nearly fainted."

I looked at the ground, feeling the heat rising to my cheeks. "I-I do-don't...th-that's no-not your busi-business."

He hooked his finger under my chin and made me look up, his face wasn't this close to begin with was it? "Au contraire I do believe it is."

My face has got to be a tomato by now, ...is that his breath on my lips...oh my gosh! Is he going to kiss me?! What do I do!! "Wh-why is 'A sh-shy

wha-white mou-mice' yours?"

His lips were so close I could almost feel him smirking, my eyes dart around, oh sure niisan pick today to not stock me! But...do I want him to stop Itaci...gosh I like him but...I look at Itachi, he is smirking, I knew it, his eyebrow moves up when he smirks. "I do believe you know the answer to that, my shy little mouse."

"..." I open and close my mouth. "Yo-you reme-remember that?"

"Everything about you. Every second I'm with you."

Aww, that's so sweet, I can't believe this is happening. I think I'm bipolar, first I want him to move, now I'm awwing. I blush even **darker** if possible, "I-I thi-think abo-about you to-too."

There's the smirk again, "Who wouldn't?" Another puff of air tingles on my lips, making me speechless. He leans in and closes the distance, I see his dark blue eyes close, and I close mine.

He's kissing me! Acutally kissing me on the lips! It feels better than the little fairy tales describes, there's no fire works, just a tingling warm feeling filling my whole body. His lips are softer than I ever imagened, not that I ever did...He's smiling oh my gosh, he's smiling. I can't see it but I can _feel_ him smiling.

Itachi pulls back, but the tingling lingers, I look up at him, still blushing. And that's when I see it. He' still smiling, it's beautiful, never in my years have I seen him smile like this, sure a soft smile or one in his eyes, but never a real smiling. "It-itachi..."

He puts his arm around me and scoots closer beside me. "Can I have a cookie?"

"Wh-what?" That's when I rememeber, I'm at school, at lunch, beneath a tree, with a bag of cookies and a bowl of ramen beside me. "Su-sure."

He picks one up and breaks it in half, handing one side to me. "I've never seen you so red Mousey-hime."

"I-I've ne-never seen you sma-smile, Weasel-kun." It faded, and before I could stop myself I whimpered, and actual whimper. I have been around the Inuzka Clan way too much. "Puh-please?"

Itachi kissed the side of my head, "You'll see me smile again Mousey-hime." I smile and curl up beside my weasel, eating my ramen. Yes, I like the sound of that, my weasel, my Weasel-kun. My smiling Weasel-kun.

**Cobalt'sNote: So...what did you all think? This is my excuse, that and I have a football game on Thursday I HAVE to go to. Notice have, my choir is singing at it, thereforce I must go cause I am in choir, but this is my excuse as to why my update for 'Glass Flower' will be late. Reading is very appriecated and Reviews are adored to bits. **


End file.
